Their Love is so Insane
by mainekosan
Summary: Short Takatori Mamoru/Farfarello relationship study and how the unlikely union came to be; Edit: I added short unrelated Youji/Asuka relationship study as chapter 2.
1. Their Love is so Insane

**Omi/Farfarello: Their Love is so Insane**

How things change. Farfarello would be pretty much at the top of his 'to-kill' list even a year ago. Ha had hated him with passion and naivety of youth. It gave him purpose, a definition. He, his enemy was Bad, therefore, he was Good. It helped him pretend that the cause excused the means – the bad guys did it just for their own enjoyment, so he, who had a purpose and found no special entertainment in the slaughter, was clearly doing _something_ right. Farfarello and his ilk served a purpose and that purpose was to be the example of everything that he wasn't.

Then Schwarz disappeared. Life went on as usual. Omi was still killing people, planning destruction, and going to classes in his spare time. But this time there was an added burden of responsibility as a presumed heir to the organisation. He couldn't excuse himself with the old 'just following orders'. Sure, they still didn't trust him enough to let him to the most secret of files but it wasn't like he didn't know. Curtains were falling all over and underneath there was the whole mess that was Kritiker and there were Estet and a whole lot of other similar structures, claiming various causes, but only in it for power.

He learned about Schwarz. And he learned about Weiss. The parallels made him sick, but he could still cling to that little forlorn hope that Weiss were the good guys. Really. Except _he_ wasn't Weiss anymore. Maybe he wouldn't go so far as to call himself a dark beast, but… There was one in his closet, he thought somehow hysterically. Brown bear coat, a gift from a nice Russian businessman that was actually mafia. He had two choices. To grasp at straws and pretend nothing was wrong or to cut his losses and deal with the situation.

Schwarz was back. Half of it, anyway. Sitting in his nice posh office, with those stony and creepy faces. Asking for a job of all things. It wasn't like he didn't know what they could do for him, but, well, weren't they enemies? As it turned out, they weren't. They were what you paid them to be. It wasn't like he could put that much blame on a child and a madman for doing the same things he did as a responsible adult. So it was a solution of sorts. He wouldn't have to throw innocents into this business, since between Naoe and Farfarello, everything was pretty much covered. He wouldn't have to involve his friends anymore. It could work.

It worked much too well.

He never could've guessed Farfarello talks this much. He challenges him on just about everything and somehow, 'But I'm your boss, so just do as I say' doesn't cut it. And you can't derail him. You can try, but the minute you're sure you've lead him off track he'd be right there in front of you. He heard people say madness is catching and he believes it, since Farfarello is starting to make more sense each day. He's happy with that, it helps him focus.

He hasn't been thinking this clearly for ages – maybe never before, now that he thinks about it. He can see it now. There are strict rules, patterns of behaviour and he just has to follow them and everything will be alright. Or, more importantly, right. Ever since he was a little kid people kept confusing him with their duplicity, demanding what they were not prepared to do themselves, speaking about morality that was only valid and necessary for others. Farfarello has showed him the way and he's grateful to him for that. But that's not all.

He became his shelter. Kritiker's employees pretend to care and Nagi does what he's hired to do and Mamoru knows he can trust them _to a point_, since he has money to buy them and black mail material to keep them in line. But Omi knows he's not safe with them and he also knows he's safe with Farfarello. They upset him still, the things Fafarello does to others, but he knows they have nothing to do with them. It's that wrongness that has festered and grown and with time they'll over come it.

But most importantly, ha helped him realise there was a place for him after all. When Omi noticed he was lost it was a terrifying experience. It was all wrong and he wasn't supposed to be there, be like that, be one of the shadows. Farfarello has re-defined darkness and made it a much more welcoming place. In the right case even night can be comforting. If he isn't alone. Together, they can do anything and the sky is not a limit.

END


	2. Their Love is so Canon

**Youji/Asuka: Their Love is so Canon**

For start, she asked _him_ on a date. Sort of. He thought it was a date but then it turned out he was just her cover for one of her detective missions. It was the best date he ever had. Nothing beats exciting like getting shot at. Looking back, he now knows he wasn't just a random guy-to-sit-besides-her-at-the-restaurant-table. It was a test. He thinks he passed, since they kept seeing each other, not romantically at first, just as friends and after a while she invited him to help her with her little one-woman-agency.

Of course he was attracted to her. He was twenty, he was attracted to anything that even remotely qualified as pretty. And she was pretty, that quiet unassuming beauty that sneaks up on you and then hits you over the head when you're least prepared. And never leaves you alone. But that wasn't it at all. They connected. Before her, he always thought that stuff about halves coming together was just crap you tell girls to get them to bed. Now he knew she truly was his other half. The better one. Completing his virtues and covering for his faults. She made him strive to be a better man, so he would be a proper match for her, because she deserved the best.

His efforts paid off after about a year and he was convinced he was the happiest man that ever lived. It was wonderful. Sure, they fought even more now, but they always made up and that was worth all the yelling he had to endure. She was even cute when she was angry with him and if he was honest with himself, their arguments worked well to damp down his sometimes overflowing temperament. He knew she knew how to handle him, and he was OK with that. It was a proper start of a most wonderful relationship.

Then she died.

END


End file.
